Taken Away
Taken Away is a mandatory story quest exclusive to the Hunters story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. Following the Commander's investigation of the Tower of Caelum, Chief Pentaglass received an emergency mission from the Development Division. There have been several reported cases of humanoid kidnappings in Mortis Fons, and the government requests that the Hunters uncover the persons behind this heinous act reminiscent of the OPSS Incident. Chief Pentaglass approved the quest and tasks the Commander with securing the Mortis Fons area and discovering the perpetrator's motives. He believes the Arkz may be responsible for this terrorist act. On the off-chance that they are innocent, Pentaglass orders the Commander to make them the scapegoat so that the Hunters have probable cause to finally launch a full-scale attack on the Arkz. Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 10-1 From: Government Mission: Someone has been kidnapping humanoids in great numbers. We'd like you to find the perpetrators and discover their true motives. Stage: Mortis Fons Requirements: Clear Development 2 Party composition: 1v1 Enemy & deck: Lura (Aim & Shoot) Team rules: Default Selectable characters: Sil'fer / Kranz / Ino'lis / Kylria / Teifu Viviana / Orland / Relmitos / Guykild / Saligun Glustar Cutscene character: None Unlocks: Repair Work 2 / Test of Power / Phantom Shop 2 (Phantom Shop subplot) Taken Away takes place on the Mortis Fons map. Lura (represented by the red circle), the enemy, begins the fight north of the zone, while the commander's hunter (blue circle) is south. Upon completing this quest, the tier 10 level quests will end and tier 11 will begin. This effectively will render the remaining tier 10 quests, Great Rescue and Delicious Dish (if following the Phantom Shop subplot), incompletable if they were not already finished before starting this mission. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Pre-quest dialogue ---- Entrance guard: Welcome home, NAME. You must have fought a pretty intense battle. We're all glad to see you're still safe. The Chief called for you, so please give him your full report. Pentaglass: Nice work, NAME. The Security Division has an emergency job for us, okay? Recently, in the area of Mortis Fons, there have been several reported cases of humanoid kidnappings. I think I know who's behind this, okay? It's got to be the Arkz' work! Even if it isn't, we can pin the crime on them and use it as an excuse to launch a full-scale attack on them already. It's perfect. I took the job, so the rest is up to you, okay? ...... The quest Taken Away has been added. Pentaglass: I think I know who's behind this, okay? It's got to be the Arkz' work! I took the job, so the rest is up to you, okay? Karen: Hello, NAME. I'll brief you on your mission. There have been repeated cases of humanoids being kidnapped while working in the area of Mortis Fons. We want you to devote all your efforts for securing the Mortis area and uncovering the person or persons responsible for this crime. The criminal will likely put up a fight, so please try to be careful. I wonder if we're going back to that disaster again? It's been so long since OPSS, too... When will humanoids finally be able to live in peace? It's been so long since OPSS, too... When will humanoids finally be able to live in peace? Sil'fer: NAME... Have you heard about the humanoids? Someone's been making off with them. What do you think is going on? I mean, all it does is make everyone think about OPSS again. That incident was absolutely terrible. Securing living space for the people on Pioneer 2 by destroying hundreds of innocent humanoids... That was insane. ...... I'm a newman, so it makes me feel kind of sad. I get worried that humans will just treat us the same way too... In my heart, it's something I can't stop thinking about. If only Pioneer 2 would finally land on Ragol... Then they'd finally have some real peace... Viviana is so full of energy, isn't she? Well, you can tell that just by the way she bounces around, but... The funny thing is, I must have been just like that when I was her age. It's kind of embarrassing, somehow... Teifu's a pretty interesting person. I can't help but laugh at him. He probably means everything he says, too. Have you ever seen Viviana and Teifu talking to each other? You'll laugh so hard, your head will fall off! Relmitos has it pretty tough. He's so young, and yet he's part of a group like the Hunters... I asked him why he fights like this, and he said "Everyone has their own issues and reasons." He ended up chiding me instead of the other way around. Heeheehee. Not a very cute kid, is he? Kranz: Oh, right. So, about those three Arkz in black I fought before... They called themselves Creinu, and Peko, and the other one... Kylria told me that those guys might have the key to finding Pops. She said they were looking for the... uh, what was it? The something-or- other "Shadow," I think. You ever heard of that? This "Shadow" thing. How are we doing right now, anyway? Are we keeping the Arkz in their place? It seems like we're always watching what they're doing, so it's hard to tell if we're winning or losing. Personally, I would just drop this cat-and-mouse stuff, find their main base, and annihilate it... ...but I guess that doesn't work in real life, huh? ......Hmm. Well, I guess we'll just have to get 'em here and there before they cause too much more damage. Speaking of which, you know Kylria? She's got this... I don't know... ...weird sort of charm, I guess. Whenever I talk to her, I get taken in by that smile of hers, and I just think "Yeah, that's it." It's like, that smile comforts me, I guess. Weird, huh? Hmmm. If you hear any word on when those three guys in black may show up again, then deploy me to the vicinity, all right? C'mon! Hunter to Hunter promise! Teifu: I hear that humanoid hunting is in something of a resurgence... Are the rumors really true? *shiver* It truly has become a frightful world. I managed to stay inside a safe mansion while the OPSS incident was taking place, so I was able to escape unscathed... I was rather fortunate, but was terrified for three whole months. I couldn't even walk around inside the ship. What? I should try to protect myself? Oh, dear! Please don't say things like that. If I was a strong person, like Saligun or Guykild, then perhaps it would have been possible. But, oh, dear, this truly is scary. They killed androids just for being androids, and now they're taking us away just for being humanoids? ... Terrifying, terrifying. According to Lady Viviana, Saligun is well versed in techniques, even though she is but a humanoid. Of course, she can't use any of them, but it's still impressive. I believe the Lady deeply admires Saligun. As the guardian of Lady Viviana and the butler of the famed Grave family, I feel compelled to learn some sort of special ability. I tried learning about "spirit" during a journey with Relmitos, but... Well, let's just say it was a very difficult endeavor. *sigh* Come to think of it, Stella appears to be in some kind of trouble. Her companion was attacked and injured in an Arkz battle... What? Oh, don't even say it! I couldn't possibly be of the slightest help to her in a battle. Oooh, I tremble just thinking about it. *shiver* Stella: Help me, Commander! Nyah! I got an important mission just now! Glustar got caught in a glue trap, and now he's Glued-star! ...Huh? Oh, you know Glustar? Glustar is a good person to me! When I was all alone, he treated me nicely, nyah! But the Arkz took him away! It must've been a trap! I already took the assignment by myself, but please! I need your permission to deploy me! C'mon! Glustarrrr! I'll save youuu! Nyah! ...... The quest Great Rescue has been added. Stella: Glustar wants to make a deal, nyah! Huh? What kinda deal? I don't really know either. It's like, I didn't really know, but Glustar said, "You're too weak! Don't follow me!" Whatever! I'm not that weak!! I'm really tough, so I'm gonna go help him! Nyah! Relmitos: They're... the Arkz, right? The anti- government group? Why are they against us, anyway? Even if a group like that rebels against the government, they're too small to actually achieve anything... What are they really trying to do? I'll ask the next time I run into that Arkz man. What was his name? Break? Yes, Break. I'll try bringing him to task over the Arkz. ...... Oh, right. Thank you for deploying me earlier. I had a very refreshing discussion with Teifu about "spirit." Oh. Here, take this. Hopefully you can use it well. ...... Picked up Bonus Card "Broom"! Relmitos: Break works together with this andr... I mean, humanoid, very often. There's something very mysterious about her. I wonder what it is? I can sense something secret within her... When I fight her, I can sense an aura emanating from her. And I can't help but think that she is a real human being. It's rather odd.. What could it be? I've gotten to meet a lot of people on this job... That Endu from the Arkz is an odd one, too... ...... He's a lot like an acquaintance of mine. In fact, I thought he might be the son of this acquaintance... It can't be possible, though. This acquaintance was already dead before Pioneer 1 was caught in that explosion... Quest dialogue ---- Lura: Humanoid-hunt? No, well, I came here for a sample... (After inflicting significant pain upon Lura.) Lura: Ouuch! Oh no, this is a misunderstanding! Post-quest dialogue ---- We're quite certain that this event is related to the OPSS incident. It's hard to believe someone would target humanoids in this manner yet again. We all thought that this was truly behind us... We ask that you please keep this incident in the strictest confidence. The public is quite sensitive when it comes to this sort of thing... Security Division Category:Hunters story quests